


Cure This Illness

by CCAirBorn



Series: Greetings from the Outlands [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Other, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, They are both stubborn, confessing, idk what to tag, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCAirBorn/pseuds/CCAirBorn
Summary: i wanted smut but cant write smut, how does one fuck in writingI can but it will be cringe





	Cure This Illness

“You returned for me,” Bloodhound announced and stopped The Scientist while he was changing into civilian clothing. The two were alone in the locker room, being the last once out for the day.

“back in the circle.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Caustic mused as he pulled the rest of his sweater back down in a continuous search for his coat. 

“You cost us the hunt to retrieve me, knocked in the circle, I demand an explanation.” 

Recalling back to Lifeline hick curses as they ran from the pursuing circle, too fast for comfort and wounding just a bit too hard. She went back and forth mumbling to herself before screaming after Caustic. He had turned his tail to run back into the zone, failing to listen and failing to act upon the orders of his team - and thus failing to revive The Hunter when the zone performed its duty. Lifeline was left to fend for herself, losing the final 1-vs-3. 

Caustic did not talk in his final moments, crawling next to The Tracker whom eyes burned holes into the grassy ground. They endured the pain from the zone until everything became dark. The velvet curtain had consumed them both, making them respawn back at the med-bay where vital signs would be monitored. Being hooked up to technology which allowed you to be in two places at once would often do something to your body.

“Speak.” Bloodhound hissed, tired from the fumbling and stepped forward to push Caustic against the metal lockers. Their arm pressed tightly over broad collarbones and kept the man in place. “Or there won’t be a “next time” for your precious experiments.” 

Caustic embraced the impact on his back and stared at The Wolf deep into Their dark goggles. The nerve to not hesitate or quiver held his lion mane in place. They brushed Their fingers against the hunting knife strapped on Their thigh but was halted by the sound of a masked sigh. 

“Having you die out of my sight is a waste of data. You promised me results and thus I need you alive.”

“Your results are more important than getting the final kill?” Bloodhound slammed down with a higher reach, pressing their arm tighter up against an exposed throat. “When did you get so blinded by personal affairs, old man. Huh? Do you know whos head bears the champion crown now, do you? A man too evil to still be walking and breathing the same air as us. Defeating him today would have stopped his doings, I even told you this morning. Can you repeat my words exactly?”

“...Victory awaits…” Caustic wheezes, clawing at the fabric abusing his throat. “...today we must win at all costs… even if we die.”

“You remember, yet make no sense with your actions. You must be intentionally disobedient or naturally stupid. So I’ll ask you again, old friend.” 

Bloodhound released Their hold and balled two fists around his sweater, pulling the man down and closer where the two would be face to face. The height adjustment almost toppled The Scientist over. 

“I. Demand. An. Explanation.” 

Heavy breathing filled the space between them, Caustic’s hazy and unfocused gaze stared dead on. 

“I demand an explanation too. Research shows that I've caught an illness, a virus if you will.” 

“You're sick?” 

“Whenever you’re out of sight, I’m put under unbearable agony. Whenever you take a bullet I feel like my skin is peeling off my very being. But it's simply a virus, and like all viruses; it will die or I will die with it. Think nothing of today.” 

Bloodhound tilted their head and loosened Their grip to back away.

“You really are sick, why haven't you spoken to Lifeline about this.” 

“Chatting to anyone about a temporary nuisance would shift the focus of the squad, I need all the assistance I can get for my newest project - curing this, and potentially mass-produce it to spread.” 

“And if you can't cure it?” Bloodhound observed The Scientist take a sudden step forward, almost jolting to react. 

“There is nothing I can not achieve, Wolf.” The Man hissed. “These symptoms are common in most viruses, it must be fairly primitive. I mean, increased heart rate, fever-like sweating, unfocused vision, uncontrollable breathing, uncontrollable movement, lack of appetite. Classic, but it is only when the likes of you enter the scene. I hypothesize you must be spreading it but share, however, no common symptoms. Or any symptoms for that matter. I do not recall being in direct contact with your germs or bodily liquids which narrows it down to the virus being airborne. Of what little air that is escaping your suit must have entered my lungs and infected me through your puppy moisture. Being within your proximity makes my skin crawl more than spotting you in pain. Now that I think of it, you should be the one to explain.”

During Caustic’s usual rambling he was unaware of backing the Hunter up to the opposite locker wall. They had little to no room to escape without being in contact with The Trapper, while he was out of breath. He had returned back down from his mind palace and realized how much personal space he was possessing. If Caustic was not an acquaintance of The Hunter, his guts would have already been painted on the tiling. 

“You’re disgusting.” They muffled as Caustic leaned down to an equal eye level. 

“Be more creative, Hound. You are repeating your childish vocabulary.”

“I don’t need to be creative, you just confessed to me, which is simply disgusting.” Neither of them accepted defeat to back off, being locked in a motionless standoff. 

“Do it again,” Bloodhound demanded as cogs in Caustic’s head twisted the room. 

“I hear ringing in my ear when you stop talking.” 

“That is tinnitus. Again.” 

Caustic stood up straight to stare the Hunter down, his fists clenching on either side of his body before he collected them behind him.

“I…. Your comms are mostly whispers and therefore useless, but I can't wait for what you say next.”

“Your ears are simply old and broke. Again.”

“You should stop grunting when I stab you with a revive pen.”

“You like it, so no, I won’t. Again.” 

“You advertise to be a hunter but have little to no body mass when I hold you.”

“Not everyone can be dummy thick. Again.” 

“You’re… Beautiful.”

An audible hick stopped Bloodhound in Their tracks and sent their vision to focus on the floor. Their shoulders lowered from a raised state, following arms were wrapped around Their body. 

“...Again.”

“What are you--”

“--- I can’t hear you suddenly. Again!” They ordered towards Their feet. 

“...You’re beautiful.”

“Again.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Once more.” 

“You’re beautiful.”

The masked, heavy breathing was no longer sourcing from Caustic alone. The Hunter covered the front of Their mask, with both hands, to hide the noises airing through Their filters. 

“I hate you…” Bloodhound finally broke out. “You need to fix this virus quickly.” 

Caustic took the opportunity to take one step closer while They were not looking.

“Don’t you mean cure?”

“Cure! Fine, okay! Alright, alright. Whatever you caught is spreading. Contagious and dangerous and must be put down. Lady death already has two holes in the ground with our names on it. Guð gefi mér styrk (god give me strength)”

Bloodhound clutched Their heart and discovered The Scientist inches away from Their face. An arm draped against the locker next to Their head and a gaze piercing out into the open. Caustic had his gas mask dangling from his fingers to provide unfiltered telescopes, taking in as much information as possible. 

“You tell me to die for a victory rather valuing my research, yet you don't accept me dying for you.”

It took The Hunter a while to respond, so much that Caustic had reached out to check if there was a person still in the uniform. His hand was pushed aside just before contact. 

“Last I checked I wasn’t a “victory”. I hired you by my side to do a job.”

“Last I checked we haven't done a lot of jobs lately, yet you still pay me. And I'm starting to wonder if you do it to keep me around. Tell me, Hound:”

He huffed and wrapped his fingers between The Hunter’s gloved once. Their hand was much smaller in comparison, the leather hugging tightly against Caustic. He slowly eliminated the space between them to press a forehead against the helmet. He could clearly hear The Hunter pant submissively as they were touched. 

“Tell me to stop. I can go back to my lab and cure this. Develop it to something dangerous for our battles, just tell me to stop.”

To Caustic’s dismay, his boss never submits. The Hunter reached over to remove the lower part of their mask which hissed into freedom. It was dropped to dangle off Their chest as unnatural fangs were shying behind a gaping mouth gasping for air. 

“Why would I tell you to stop?” They whispered, unmuffled.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted smut but cant write smut, how does one fuck in writing  
I can but it will be cringe


End file.
